


Hiatus

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll settle for handcuffs, scotch, and that blowjob we were discussing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-26-06

“Bloody hell! Wait a sodding minute. Jesus.” Ioan jerked the door open, kicking a pile of clothes out of the way as he did so. “What the bloody fuck do you want?”

“I thought we discussed that on the phone.”

“Bloody…” Ioan swallowed hard, his eyes trailing down over the blue button-down shirt and the jeans then back up to the laughing blue eyes. “Jamie.”

“Well, that’s a much better greeting than I first got.” He lifted his bag with one finger and let it swing from side to side. “You going to invite me in or shall we just stand here all day?”

“Co…come in.” Ioan smiled sheepishly and backed away from the door. “The place is a right mess. I didn’t actually…er, that is, I wasn’t expecting…” He shut the door and shook his head, his smile widening. “I didn’t actually bloody expect you.”

Jamie nodded, reaching out to curve his hand behind Ioan’s head, threading his fingers through the thick, dark curls. His fingertips pressed firmly against Ioan’s skull and he pulled him closer, his mouth closing easily over Ioan’s. Ioan gasped softly, his lips parting enough that the warmth of Jamie’s mouth played at his own. Jamie pulled back, releasing Ioan slowly. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself, you crazy bastard.” Ioan laughed in delight, his eyes dancing. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Are you kidding? After all the pouting you did? I was afraid if I wasn’t on your doorstep this morning, you’d sacrifice yourself on the altar of monastic celibacy.”

“You’re the one who thinks I’m living that life, my friend.” Ioan shook his head and laughed again. “I can’t bloody fucking believe you’re here.”

“And apparently going to stand in your hallway.”

“Christ.” Ioan shook his head as if to clear it and grabbed Jamie’s bag, leading him through the doorway into a reasonably tidy living area. “I thought you were going to London.”

“I will. I’ve got four months, I figured I could spare a bit of time for you.”

“About bloody time.” Ioan set Jamie’s bag down and then shoved a pile of books off to one side of the couch. “Have a seat.”

“Lovely design. You do the decorating yourself?”

“As if you’ve room to talk,” Ioan reminded him as he cleared off another chair and sank into it opposite Jamie, arms on the rests and legs spread, sprawling and smiling. “You look good. Apparently that wheat germ and carrot juice isn’t doing you any harm.”

“While the beer and chips don’t seem to be doing you any favors.” He ran his gaze over Ioan’s tousled hair, rumpled t-shirt and baggy, low-slung sweats. “It’s two in the afternoon, you realize. Did you just get out of bed or did I interrupt something?”

“I’m not a morning person.”

Jamie smirked. “You’ll notice I mentioned it’s no longer morning.”

“I was up all night, you bastard. I’m a bit knackered.” Ioan fought another wide grin. “Some wanker kept me up all night talking about the stupidest shit.”

“You called me.”

“And then you hung up with promises that we both know you’ve made before so I spent the rest of the night trying to get to sleep, which isn’t as easy as you’d think considering I had a picture of you, a smile, and a pair of handcuffs in my head. Put me right off my game.”

“You did change your sheets after all that wanking, didn’t you?” Jamie put one foot up on the coffee table and rested his arm on his knee, his other leg stretched out toward Ioan. “I’ve got to sleep somewhere while I’m here, you know.”

“You expect to sleep, do you?” Ioan smiled, his eyebrow rising. “I suppose that depends on how long you plan on staying.”

Jamie tilted his head slightly and ran his hand over his thigh, his smile fading as his voice dropped low and quiet, the earlier amusement gone. “Come here.”

A sly, knowing smile curved Ioan’s mouth. “No.”

“Ioan.” Jamie licked his dry lips and turned the hand on his thigh over, crooking his finger. “Come here.”

Running a hand through his unruly hair, Ioan shook his head slowly and deliberately. “No.”

“I flew all this way,” Jamie’s voice was soft and dangerous, his eyes holding Ioan’s as he lowered his leg to the floor, “to be with you.” He licked his lips again, his gaze dropping to Ioan’s mouth before moving back up to the eyes filled with promise. “Come. Here.”

Ioan slid off the chair to his knees and sat there for a long moment, refusing to look away from Jamie, even as he dropped down to his hands and began a slow, swaggering crawl across the short distance. Jamie shuddered as he watched him, suffused heat of the room sparking between them as Ioan crept closer; his brown eyes alight with desire. 

Ioan knelt in front of Jamie and rested his hands on Jamie’s knees, his dark eyes burning. He rubbed his palms against the denim then slid them up Jamie’s thighs, his fingers squeezing the hard muscle beneath. Jamie licked his lips as he held Ioan’s gaze, neither of them looking away as Jamie lifted his hips off the couch, allowing Ioan access as he reached up and slid Jamie’s zipper down.

Jamie grasped the denim and waistband of his boxer briefs and helped Ioan guide them down his thighs and over his knees. Ioan’s hands moved back to Jamie’s thighs, rubbing at the rough dark gold hair that covered his skin.

Moaning softly at the contact, Jamie traced the sharpness of Ioan’s eyebrow. Ioan smiled and arched the brow, making a low note in his throat as his hands slid higher up Jamie’s thighs, pushing his shirt out of the way. Jamie’s erection tightened as Ioan’s hand wrapped firmly around the base, pressing against his skin as Ioan’s breath feathered over the top of his cock.

Jamie’s hands dug into the sofa cushions as Ioan’s free hand circled Jamie’s cock, easing back the foreskin and exposing the flushed head. Jamie muttered a soft curse as Ioan looked up at him and licked his lips before bending his head and running his tongue over the head of Jamie’s cock.

“Fuck,” Jamie breathed, letting his head fall back against the couch cushions as Ioan’s tongue traced the thin slit then the ridge of the head. “Ioan.”

Ioan’s hand moved along the shaft, stroking the length of it as he ran his tongue across the head once more then, as Jamie hissed in a sharp breath, covered the slick flesh with his mouth.

“Oh.” Jamie’s hands clenched into fists, digging at the couch cushions as his hips rose off the couch to meet Ioan’s mouth. Ioan’s hand released him, both of his palms sliding up to the flat plane of Jamie’s hips, his fingers pressing against him, curving and holding him down. Jamie’s fists tightened and he hit the cushion hard before reaching out and tangling his hands in Ioan’s thick, dark, tousled hair.

The low, thick answering moan reverberated around Jamie’s cock and his body fought against Ioan’s hold. Jamie’s fingers threaded through Ioan’s curls as his head moved, his mouth sliding around Jamie’s cock, his tongue curving around the base of his shaft and sucking and pulling at the length of it. Another moan rolled against Jamie’s skin, finding purchase as he echoed Ioan with a low reply of his own.

Ioan’s hands slid down off Jamie’s hips, rubbing and rasping against the thick hair on his thighs, sliding down to the tender flesh exposed to the cool air as Ioan’s mouth moved over him. Jamie’s hips rocked upward, the muscles of his legs clenching beneath Ioan’s hands, responding to the rough massage of Ioan’s fingers. 

Ioan pulled back, wrapping his hand around the base of the shaft again and smiling up at Jamie with wet, swollen, parted lips. Jamie’s breath hitched, catching in his throat as Ioan leaned in, his tongue darting out across the head again. Jamie clamped his mouth shut on a whimper of pleasure, nearly jerking off the couch as Ioan’s mouth covered him again, moving in quick tandem with the sudden, rapid stroke of his hand.

His fingers pulling hard at Ioan’s hair, Jamie slammed his head back against the couch again and again as he thrust upward, breathing heavily as he sought his release. Ioan’s mouth and hand were slick suction and tension as they moved over him, tension building until he felt it sever and snap, his orgasm rushing up to bathe Ioan’s tongue.

He collapsed back against the couch, his hands trembling as his fingers stroked Ioan’s hair, threading through it gently, shaking as Ioan slowly slipped Jamie’s cock free of his mouth, easing it free with his hand, his eyes still hot and hungry.

Without thought, Jamie sank down to his knees, crowding Ioan away from the edge of the couch. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and then tugged it over his head, tossing it aside and reaching for Ioan’s dark shirt in one motion. He pulled at the soft fabric and lifted, guiding it up Ioan’s body and along his arms until it slipped free of his long fingers.

Swaying forward, Jamie pressed his chest against Ioan’s, his mouth seeking out the lingering taste of his own orgasm from Ioan’s lips. Ioan sank back and Jamie maneuvered them both to the floor, his hand seeking out the waistband of Ioan’s loose sweats and boxer-briefs and guiding them over the thrust of his erection. Ioan moaned quietly against Jamie’s kiss, his hips following the motion of Jamie’s hand, the slick pressure of Ioan’s cock brushing the back of his wrist.

Shoving the fabric down toward Ioan’s knees, Jamie trailed his fingers up Ioan’s thigh, tickling the dark hairs until he found the curve of Ioan’s cock, wrapping his hand around it easily. Ioan released a shaky breath, his hand reaching out to stroke the smooth line of Jamie’s arm, tracing the swell and valley of each muscle as they moved with the motion of Jamie’s hand.

“Much better than a telephone call, hmm?” Jamie murmured softly against Ioan’s shoulder, nipping and licking his way across the skin to Ioan’s neck and the hard pulse beating at the base of it. His hand continued moving, stroking in quick, smooth strokes as Ioan bucked up against him, hips meeting Jamie’s sliding fist. “Not that I don’t think you enjoy your own company.”

“You’re…” Ioan panted roughly as Jamie altered his grip, ringing his fingers tight and fast around the head of Ioan’s cock. “You’re not so bad.”

“Yeah? My voice and your hand,” Jamie slid his leg between both of Ioan’s, thrusting with the slide of his hand. “Or my voice and my hand, Ioan?” Jamie’s breath was ragged as it fanned over Ioan’s neck and chest, speeding up as Ioan’s chest heaved with every desperate inhalation. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Ioan gasped desperately, sucking in air in great, gulping breaths as he came hard and fast over Jamie’s hand, spilling across his stomach. He shuddered, the trembling tension slowly leaving him in a long, spent sigh, a smile curving his lips as Jamie pressed a kiss to the corner of his grin before slumping on the floor next to him.

**

“So,” Jamie cleared his throat and turned his head away when Ioan looked at him. “I sort of lied.”

“Really? You really are an American?” Ioan rolled over onto his side and laid the flat of his palm on Jamie’s stomach. “You don’t just play one on TV?”

He couldn’t help his smile and he shook his head. “About this being a vacation. It is. I mean, I’ll be here all weekend.”

“I get a weekend? You’ve a four month hiatus and I get a weekend?” He ran his fingers over the circle of Jamie’s navel. “Though I suppose it’s more than I’ve gotten in a while so I should just shut up and be grateful.”

“You are such a girl, Gruffudd.” Jamie turned his head and met his friend’s eyes. “My trainer’s in LA this weekend as well.”

“And is she pretty?”

“And I’ve got to go in.”

“To the gym?” Ioan nodded and sat up. “Right. Well. Have fun with that.”

“Oh, God. Now you’re going to pout.”

Ioan cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at Jamie, using his discarded t-shirt to clean himself up. “I’ve been told I’m very pretty when I pout.”

“You’re pretty when you do everything, Ioan. That’s part of the damn problem.” He got to his feet as well, grabbing his clothes from the floor and couch. 

“And the sex, I suppose. That was to placate me while you run off and have fun with your muscle-bound…what? Man? Woman?”

“The sex,” Jamie growled, grabbing a fistful of Ioan’s hair and pulling him close, “was because I wanted it and I wanted you and if you don’t shut up, you won’t be getting anything else this weekend, you whiny little prat.”

Ioan closed the distance between them and ran his tongue along Jamie’s lips, parting them with the slight pressure before sliding his tongue over Jamie’s, tasting the heat of his mouth. When he pulled back, his dark eyes were alight with hunger. “Come back all sweaty, won’t you?”

“You’re a sick man, Ioan Gruffudd.”

Ioan raised his eyebrows and smiled slyly, nipping at Jamie’s earlobe. “I want to taste it on you. The sweat and the salt and the heat.”

“Randy bastard.”

“I understand I’ve only got you for a weekend.” He bit the lobe again then licked the pulse in the hollow beneath Jamie’s ear. “I’ve got to make the most of it.”

“I’m going to have a fucking hard on the entire session at the gym, you tosser.” He ran his hand through Ioan’s hair, tugging on the soft curls. “I’ll have a joyous time explaining that.”

Ioan smiled and ducked away from Jamie’s grasp, grabbing his sweats off the floor. “Good.”

**

Jamie shut the door behind him, moving from the doorway to the living room. He dropped his bag on the floor then leaned against the jamb, crossing his arms over his chest, the sheen of heat and sweat still clinging to his skin. He watched hungrily as Ioan raised the bottle to his mouth and took a long pull from it, swallowing slowly, deliberately, as he set the bottle on the table beside him. 

“Nice workout?”

Jamie nodded once before pushing off the doorjamb and moving across the room. Ioan picked up the beer, holding the bottle by the neck with two fingers as he tipped it up to his mouth again. “And what did you get up to?”

“Nothing much,” Ioan admitted as Jamie stopped in front of him, feet planted on either side of Ioan’s. “Had a shower. Had a beer. Or two.”

“Hmm.”

Ioan let his gaze run up Jamie’s bare thighs and loose work out shorts, over the dark grey tank top that fit him like a second skin. “And you? Did you bench press? Or clean and jerk?”

Jamie straddled Ioan, his knees pressing against Ioan’s thighs. Ioan’s legs were spread in his customary slouch, and Jamie could feel the curve of his erection through the thin cotton of his pajama bottoms. “I did that before I left.” He shifted his weight so that the hardening bulge of his own cock pressed against Ioan’s. “Surely I was somewhat memorable?”

“I vaguely remember.” Ioan started to smile, stopping as Jamie grabbed the beer from his hand. “Hey!”

“Mmm,” Jamie responded, draining the bottle.

“You’re not allowed to have that, remember?” Ioan groused, his eyebrow rising as Jamie placed two fingers under his chin and lifted Ioan’s face. He bent his head and pressed his lips to Ioan’s, his beer-soaked tongue thrusting into his mouth. Ioan moaned softly, offering another soft cry of protest as Jamie pulled away, sliding easily off his lap. 

Jamie fisted Ioan’s wrinkled t-shirt in his hand and tugged on it, easing Ioan off the couch. “You’re a horrible host, you know.”

“Am I?”

Jamie nodded and caught Ioan’s lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it briefly. “Terrible. Haven’t shown me around at all.”

“Well,” Ioan’s voice was thick as he shifted closer to Jamie. “Smallest flat in Los Angeles. This room, the kitchen and the bedroom.”

“And which room,” Jamie asked, bending his head to kiss the hollow of Ioan’s throat, “are the handcuffs in?”

“I don’t really have handcuffs, you know.”

Jamie pulled back and turned Ioan around, backing him toward the hallway. “Don’t worry, Ioan. We’ll make do.”

**

Ioan stumbled over a pile of clothes and Jamie shook his head, his hands at Ioan’s hips urging him toward the bed. “God, you’re a slob, Gruffudd.”

“Well, if you’d steer properly.”

Jamie laughed softly as the back of Ioan’s knees hit the mattress. “I’d say I was steering just fine.” He slid his hands upward and caught Ioan’s t-shirt, tugging it up over his head in one easy movement, dropping it to the floor. “If you’d pick up after yourself like an adult…”

“Laundry confounds me.”

“Is that why you’re still wearing your pajamas?” Jamie let the flat of his hands stroke along Ioan’s sides, his thumbs hooking in the elastic waistband and guiding the thin cotton over Ioan’s hips. 

“I knew you were coming back,” Ioan reminded him as he reached out for Jamie’s tank top, tugging the still damp material away from his broad chest. “Why bother?”

“Does your mother know you’re such a slovenly whore?”

Ioan leaned in, his lips feathering against Jamie’s. “Given you’re about to handcuff me to my own bed and fuck me senseless, do you really want to be bringing up my mother?”

Jamie’s breath shuddered out of him on a low sigh. “You know if you’d talk like this on the phone, I’d have been down here ages ago.” He pushed Ioan back on the bed and watched him with hot eyes as he slid up the mattress, lying out in a sprawled mess of sheets and long limbs, his dark eyes sliding along Jamie’s body. 

“You’re the one who always wants to talk about my career.”

“You’re the one who makes such fantastically bad career choices.” Jamie pulled his tank top over his head and let it fall, resting his hands on his hips, just above the waist of his low-slung shorts. 

“So it’s my fault, is it?”

Jamie tugged the shorts and boxer briefs down, stepping out of them and kneeling at the base of the bed for a moment before crawling up the length of Ioan’s body. “Absolutely.”

“You’re such a bastard.”

“Be careful, Ioan,” Jamie murmured softly against his stomach, planting warm, wet kisses on the pale skin. “If you’re not nice, I might not do this.”

“Do what?”

Jamie reached up to the headboard and the line of ties draped over it. He grabbed a solid blue one and ran it over Ioan’s chest. His voice was as whisper soft as the fabric. “This.”

“That’s brand new.”

“I’m buying you a tie rack for Christmas.” He carefully wove the silk around Ioan’s wrist, tying it loosely. Ioan looked up at the knot then back at Jamie. Jamie smiled slow and hot, his knee pressed at the apex of Ioan’s thighs, his cock brushing against Ioan’s as he leaned forward and wrapped the length of the tie around the bedpost, knotting it again and smiling in satisfaction as Ioan moved and the knots both tightened and held. “One of the advantages to spending my formative years on a ship, hmm?”

Ioan ran his free hand down Jamie’s chest, his long fingers brushing against the slick tip of Jamie’s cock. “That and all the rum and sodomy.”

“I can’t have rum, remember?” Jamie caught Ioan’s hand and pulled it up toward the top of the bed, reaching for another tie and repeating the process. He leaned back and studied his handiwork, his eyes roving over Ioan’s muscles as they bunched beneath his skin as he tested the tightness of his bindings. Jamie let his fingers run down Ioan’s biceps to his chest. He trailed them over Ioan’s nipple before moving down to the dark tangle at the base of his cock. “Just leaves sodomy then.”

“As if that wasn’t in your plans the entire time.” Ioan’s heels dug into the bed and he thrust up against Jamie, their cocks sliding against one another in a slick rush of friction. “Come on,” he purred the word, lacing it with promise. “I waited patiently through your sodding work out.”

“Probably wanked off to soft core porn.”

Ioan thrust upward again. “Do I feel like I’ve been wanking off?”

Jamie’s hand caught them both, holding Ioan still. He moved his hand slowly, forcing a low moan from Ioan’s throat. “I guess you were a good boy while I was gone.”

Ioan’s voice dropped low, his eyes like melted chocolate, hot and warm on Jamie’s. “I could be better.”

Jamie pulled his hand away and leaned across Ioan, pressing their bodies together as he reached for the drawer handle of the bedside table. He pulled it open and fished out a bottle, pulling back slowly, his free hand catching the hard tip of Ioan’s nipple. Jamie smiled and thumbed open the lid. “I thought you weren’t expecting company?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t know enough to be prepared.”

“Or maybe you’re just hoping I’ll be jealous.” Jamie poured a healthy measure of the slick liquid into his hand and ran the tip of his fingers through it then traced a thick trail across the underside of Ioan’s cock. Ioan shivered, tugging instinctively at the ties around his wrists. Jamie slid his fingers lower, curving over Ioan’s balls and then across the sensitive stretch of skin. 

Ioan tensed, his thighs tightening. “Yes. My entire sex life is based around you and what you might possibly thinking I’m getting up to during the 363 days a year you don’t grace me with your presence.”

Jamie leaned forward, pressing firmly, tracing the tight ring of muscle without penetrating it. “Mouthy, aren’t you?”

Licking his lips, Ioan gave him a throaty laugh. “You like my mouth.”

“It has its uses,” Jamie admitted, pulling back and easing his hand away. “Unfortunately, you don’t employ it for its best use most of the time.”

“That you know of.”

Jamie’s jaw tightened, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. “You know, for a man in your position, Ioan, you’re treading on terribly thin ice.”

Ioan slid his leg along the back of Jamie’s, the movement bringing them closer together. “What are you going to do? Speak American at me?”

“Cheeky bastard,” he laughed softly, leaning in to kiss the curve of Ioan’s grin. “I ought to leave you here and go out and raid your refrigerator.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t like it,” Ioan assured him. “Not a single carrot or celery stick. Just frozen pizzas, beer, cheesecake.” Jamie groaned and buried his face against Ioan’s neck. “Ice cream. Hot dogs. Nasty stuff all. You’ll have to survive on water while you’re here, I’m afraid.” His laughter stopped as Jamie’s teeth nipped at his skin, his tongue weaving patterns on Ioan’s neck. “It’s possible there’s some juice, though I don’t know how good it is unless it’s mixed with liberal amounts of vodka.”

“You’re killing me,” Jamie moaned softly, his hips rolling in slow thrusts against Ioan’s. 

“Mmm,” Ioan agreed quietly, his legs locked around Jamie’s as he thrust up against him. 

Jamie’s tongue flickered over the pulse at the base of Ioan’s throat as he pulled back. “It’s really only fair I return the favor.”

“I’m not the one starving myself to look like Mr. Universe.” Ioan reminded him as he eased his legs from over Jamie’s, sprawling around him instead.

“No,” Jamie nodded. “But you are tied up, are you not?” He reached for the bottle again and poured the cool gel directly onto Ioan’s cock. He let out a soft yelp that melted into a shiver as Jamie wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and began massaging the gel against Ioan’s skin. “And at my mercy.”

“Yes,” Ioan agreed huskily.

“So I think it won’t be all that hard to torture you at all.” He leaned back on his heels. “I could, for example,” he released Ioan and smiled widely, “stop touching you.”

“Jamie,” Ioan warned.

“Or I could just tease you.” He wrapped his slick fingers around Ioan’s balls and squeezed lightly, his thumb stroking the velvety skin. Ioan’s body clenched, muscles growing taut as Jamie pressed two fingers beneath the sac and slid them down. “Torment you.”

“Jamie.” Ioan jaw clenched, his eyes dark as they watched Jamie’s mouth widen into a smile. 

“How long will it take, Ioan?” He pressed a finger to the aperture and let it penetrate Ioan slowly. “How long before you’re begging me?”

Ioan’s laugh was low and deep, breaking slightly as Jamie’s finger slid deeper. He swallowed hard and shook his head. “I’m not going to beg.”

“No?” Jamie ran the fingers of his free hand lightly over Ioan’s cock, barely touching the hot flesh, brushing it just enough to make it react, respond. He leaned in, his own cock grazing Ioan’s. “Wanna bet?” Ioan’s reply was cut off as Jamie’s finger moved deeper still, curving slightly. Ioan caught his breath, the short gasp loud in the sudden silence. Jamie smiled and pulled his finger back then thrust it in again, repeating the motions slowly. “I’m sorry, Ioan. What was that?”

“Bastard,” Ioan hissed softly, his hips rocking upward. 

“Disparaging my parentage.” Jamie shook his head and made a soft ‘tsking’ sound. “You really do want to be punished, don’t you?”

“Jamie,” Ioan breathed through gritted teeth.

“Or do you want this?” He slipped a second finger in with the first, slowing his easy pace as Ioan tensed. “Is this better, Ioan? Is this what you want?”

“Sodding bastard.”

“You are getting closer,” Jamie admitted, continuing to trail the tips of his fingers up and down the length of Ioan’s cock. “Though I’m going to tell my mother what you think of her.”

“Don’t.” Ioan bit out before sinking his teeth into his lower lip as Jamie’s fingers curled upward again before easing away. “Mention your mother when you’re fucking me.”

Jamie leaned in, his voice low and hot as a third finger slowly joined the other two. “I’m not fucking you yet, Ioan.”

“Why not?” He moaned softly, thrusting his hips up toward Jamie’s hand. He struggled against the ties, moaning again as the knots tightened. “Why the fuck not?”

“I’m torturing you.” Jamie licked his lips as his hand continued thrusting, speeding up then slowing down as Ioan’s hips began moving in time. “Remember.”

Ioan locked his legs around Jamie’s again, pushing against the back of Jamie’s thighs. Jamie cocked an eyebrow, smiling at the whiteness of Ioan’s knuckles standing out as against the bright splash of color of his ties. Ioan’s voice was thick and heavy. “Fuck me.”

A smile curved the corner of Jamie’s mouth and he ran his thumb over the head of Ioan’s cock. “Say please.”

Ioan growled, his chest rumbling with the frustrated sound. Without looking away from Jamie, Ioan ran his tongue over his lips, moaning softly. He let his eyes close enough to feather his lashes over his cheeks, the dark shadows fluttering as he thrust down against Jamie’s hand, urging him deeper.

Jamie licked his lips as well, watching Ioan’s tongue as it moved in and out of his mouth, sweeping over his full lower lip and then disappearing, leaving a wet, glistening trail on the pink flesh. Jamie swallowed hard and shook his head once. “Say please.”

“You know,” Ioan panted softly, his eyes still almost closed, his lips still parted, “if you’re not going to fuck me, Bamber, the least you could do is touch yourself.”

His fingers faltered slightly and he looked into Ioan’s eyes. “Wh…what?”

Ioan struggled against the ties, his body brushing against Jamie’s as he moved. “I can’t do it.” He bit the side of his lower lip and smiled, then let out a soft sigh. “Touch it for me, Jamie. Stroke it? Run your thumb over the head and let me suck the taste of you off of it.”

Groaning, Jamie freed his hand from the tight clutch of Ioan’s body and planted his hands on either side of Ioan, his hips rocking forward to slide their cocks together. He closed his eyes, licking his lips as Ioan matched his thrusts. His eyes jerked open as Ioan’s tongue laced across his bicep, the muscle twitching in its wake. He almost smiled, the effort lost in a rough whimper as Ioan spoke again.

“Come on, Jamie. I want to watch you. I want to see your hands wrapped around your…” He broke off as Jamie reached down, guiding his cock away from Ioan’s and against the tight flesh. Ioan’s breath left him shakily as Jamie slid inside him, pushing slowly, the tight restraint of movement echoed in the quiver of the muscles of his back and arms. “Oh,” Ioan sighed in desperate relief. “Better.”

Jamie leaned in and found Ioan’s mouth, effectively shutting him up as he shifted the grip of his hand from the base of his cock to the base of Ioan’s. He broke the kiss to give him room to stroke the hard flesh, closing his eyes as soft whispers of Welsh stung the air, his name interspersed with the rough words he barely remembered from long nights in Crimea and the low groans of mounting pleasure.

“Ioan,” Jamie whispered against his lips, his tongue stealing the taste of Ioan’s moan from his mouth. “God,” he begged softly, “Ioan.”

Ioan bit his lower lip hard, the flesh turning white around the pressure as his eyelids fluttered against his cheeks. Jamie body rocked into his, his thrusts slipping from steady and slow to quicker, more frantic as his hand moved along Ioan’s shaft, fingers shifting their grip as Jamie’s own breathing grew more erratic. Ioan’s body jerked against Jamie’s, his head tilting back and exposing his neck as his body arched upwards, the thick heat of his orgasm spilling over Jamie’s hand

Ioan moaned softly as he came, his tongue sliding out over his lips. Jamie’s breath caught at the noise, at the tightness closing around his cock as he pushed deeper inside Ioan. Ioan moaned again, his body shaking with the aftereffects of his orgasm, spasming as Jamie’s hand kept moving, faster to match his stroking hips as he grunted softly and buried his own climax with one deep, final thrust.

**

Jamie closed his eyes and rested his head on Ioan’s chest, licking his lips and tasting the salty sweat of sex on Ioan’s skin. Ioan arched his back slightly, his breath fanning Jamie’s short hair. “Jamie?”

Laughing softly, Jamie raised his head, his blue eyes dancing with mischief. “Say please.”

“Please?” Ioan’s eyes widened and then narrowed, his gaze dark and dangerous. “Unfucking tie me, you bloody wanker!”

“Be careful.” Jamie got up on his knees and ran his fingers up Ioan’s chest, resting the tips lightly against the hard nipples. “I was wanking you, you lazy prick.”

“I was tied up!”

“Always with the excuses, Ioan.” He leaned in, one hand bracing himself as the other found the knot. His fingers picked at the slick silk as he breathed against Ioan’s parted lips. Ioan’s tongue darted out, brushing against Jamie’s as he pressed his mouth to Ioan’s, running the tip of his tongue along the roof of Ioan’s mouth. Ioan moaned, capturing Jamie’s tongue with his own and sucking on it as Jamie’s fingers slipped the first knot free.

Ioan groaned deep in his throat as his hand came down, sliding down the muscled length of Jamie’s back, resting just above his arse and pushing him closer. Jamie answered with a moan of his own, his hips rolling easily into Ioan’s. 

He lay over Ioan, bodies pressed tightly together as he shifted his weight, lifting his other hand to untie the other knot holding Ioan’s wrist. Ioan’s breath was warm on his lips as they broke apart, the silk slipping from around Ioan’s thin wrist. Jamie closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the long line of Ioan’s neck. “I need a shower, you dirty whore.”

“Mmm.” Ioan ran his hand up Jamie’s spine then back down to his arse once again. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll wash your back.”

Jamie lifted his head and smiled down at Ioan. “Why 10 minutes?”

“I’m not 25 anymore.” 

Ioan reached up, the rough red line around his wrist catching Jamie’s eye. He wrapped his hand gently around Ioan’s wrist, his thumb rubbing at the dark mark. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” Ioan slid away from him and off the bed. “You’ll have a set of your own soon enough. I’d love to see you explain them to Ron and the rest of the cast.”

“I’ll tell them I came to visit you and they’ll all understand.”

“Ah,” Ioan nodded. “So Katee talked, did she?”

Jamie sat up as Ioan disappeared into the bathroom. “Katee talked? Talked about what? Ioan, you bastard, come back here! Ioan!”

Ioan stuck his head out of the bathroom door and smiled wickedly as Jamie scrambled off the bed. “Come on. I’ll wash your back.”


End file.
